soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Miley (Soul-Minoverse)
This is the anime character. Fore the game character, see this page. Miley (Japanese: バニラ Vanilla) is one of Ash's traveling companions in the Emperios Region along with her twin brother Maurice "Morry" and older brother Adina. She does not have a pursued career, but is a very talented Pokémon Trainer. Miley returns in the Clash of Justice arc as a Cottoncloud Temple shrine maiden-in-training and a professional Pokémon Trainer. In the Hope & Despair arc, she and Morry are the Gym Leaders of New Valor Plaza Gym in the Venicia region. History Before the anime Miley is the granddaughter of the Psychic Elder of Valion City, Nazli. She along with her twin brother Maurice are the younger siblings of Adina, the current Valion City Gym Leader and the only sibling to be born with psychic powers. Because their parents were always on business trips, Adina and their grandmother took care of the twins. Morry and Miley find Adina's power to be incredible and a bit jealous of him. After Adina left on his pilgrimage, Miley caught her first Pokémon, Minccino. When the Emperios League opened months prior to their debut, trainers flocked to the Valion City Gym. Morry and Miley did their best to keep the challengers satisfied by battling them in place of a Gym Battle, but their efforts are in vain and terrible rumors about Adina abandoning the Gym began to spread. The twins are deeply hurt by these rumors. At some point, Miley caught an Arodon at the Petalion Greenhouse. Miley accompanies Morry as he becomes a Pokémon Coordinator and the two start their own journey, leaving the Gym in the care of Nazli's Ninetales and a caretaker for Adina's Pokémon. Light & Darkness arc Light & Darkness Miley first appears in "A Psychic's Twinning!" when she and Morry are about to enter the Umbriana Pokémon Contest Hall, encouraging her brother that he will do great. She is seen in the waiting room and is joyous to see Adina after two years. Miley sits with the guys during the Battle round of the Contest and congratulated Morry for his win. She and Morry agree to travel with their brother and Ash since they were going in the same direction. Chasing Dreams Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Clash of Justice arc Hope & Despair arc Movies ''Daemixie & the Princess of Dreams'' ''The Twins of Yumaexie'' ''Mizuhypent & the Tide of Despair'' ''Wonderusagi & the Wonderland King'' Miley is a key character in the movie. Miley sees a Mythical Pokémon and wishes to pursue it, but only Cress joins her. While following the Pokémon, she falls down a cave that is the entrance to Wonderland, a part of the Dream World. Although she isn't seen till later in the movie, it is implied that Wonderusagi, the Pokémon she saw, led her to the Heart Castle where Pendrack was sleeping. Characteristics Appearance Miley is a teenager near adulthood with raspberry eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has long, dark blonde hair with bangs sweeping above her right eye. She keeps her hair back with a green bead like clasp, but letting it bulge out. Two strands hang in front of her ears. Miley wears a traditional outfit with a little modern spin. Her hat is a brown kippah with a white hem. She wears a sky blue tank top with a pale lavender pin holding a tawny brown shawl over her shoulders. On her left wrist is a spiky, turquoise coral bracelet. Miley has a brown, sarong like skirt that's over er left thigh with a tawny brown hem and an almond shaped symbol that's yellow and lime green with a sky blue center. Underneath is black leggings, but the leg on her right is short and only reaches her mid-thigh. Her shoes are sandy blonde boots with a sky blue hem. In her swimwear, Miley removes her cap and puts her hair in two twin ponytails with sky blue bead like clasps. Her swimsuit is a two piece bikini with a tube top. Her top has wavy, light blue, aqua green and yellow green patterns with a yellow green bow on the front. Her bottom is aqua green with a light blue hem and two, yellow green strings on both sides of her waist are tied in bow knots. Miley's formal attire consists of a sleeveless, ankle-high, solid-colored lemon yellow dress with an Aztec like, brown and turquoise pattern sash and collar. Her hair is let down with a little braided on her left. Her cap is replaced with a sky blue ribbon that keeps her hair back. On her feet are white dress sandals. Personality Miley is more energetic than her twin brother, but not as nosy as her older brother. She is a plain and simple girl who cares very much about all Pokémon. Miley encourages her family and friends and does not tolerate anyone offending or talking badly about them. Miley has a large distaste for "overly fancy" clothes, saying that snobby people wear them and she does not like them. She will refuse to wear any dress with layers, very frilly, or "pampered too much", as in dazzled or too shiny. However, Miley will wear one if the situation calls for it, as much as she doesn't like it. Relationships Maurice "Morry" Miley is the younger twin of the duo, but she is very supportive of her twin brother. Adina Just like Morry, Miley loves her big brother and would do almost anything to keep his good name. She views his powers as something special and lucky to be born with, as she and Morry were not blessed with the power. However, she doesn't like it whenever Adina teases her about her habits or her crush on Cress. Nazli Miley greatly respects her grandmother, speaking only positive things about her as Nazli helped take care of her and Morry with Adina's help. Unnamed Parents It could be implied that Miley isn't very tight with her parents, as they're always away on business and Adina and their grandmother took care of her and Morry. Ash Cilan Chili Cress Miley has a crush on Cress, evident when the quartet reaches Londoria City and she is overly excited. She blushes upon finally meeting Cress and acts unusually sheepish around him. Cress is immediately fond of her as well, but neither will admit their attraction for the other. Their relationship is a large focus in Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King as Pendrack used Miley's feelings for Cress and Cress's own feelings for Miley to possess the Water-Type Gym Leader in hopes that taking over Cress would make Miley stay in Wonderland. It is unknown if Cress was set free by Miley confessing her feelings or by the light of X-Wonderusagi as the scene is muted in both versions. However, it can be implied that she and Cress formed a real relationship some time after the Clash of Justice arc and were married. They had their son Pepper a year after the end of the arc. Pepper As Pepper's mom, Miley cares and loves her son. Pokémon Voice Actors In the Games In the games, Miley will be the player's traveling companion if the player chooses the boy trainer, Dunstan. Miley is her default name if the player doesn't name her. If the girl trainer Abha is selected, Miley travels with a teenage Matilda. Names Gallery Miley's Swimsuit.jpeg|Swimsuit concept Trivia * Miley's English voice actor, Cassandra Morris, is the same voice actor of Aoi Asahina in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Characters Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions